les larmes des adultes
by Sekai resonnance
Summary: Ils pleurent tous en me voyant, chacun à leur manière, mais tous pour la même raison, pour la raison que je ne comprends pas. Je vois les larmes de tous les adultes, sauf celles de l'homme blond...


Maman pleure souvent, le soir après que l'on soit couché.

Teddy dit que c'est parce que une maman c'est fait pour aller avec un papa, et que je suis trop jeune pour être le papa qui va avec maman.

Oncle Ron pleure aussi, des fois, quand il me voit. Il me prend dans ses bras et verse ses larmes sur mes cheveux, il sanglote et renifle, il fait presque autant de bruit que moi quand je me fais mal en tombant.

Teddy dit que c'est normal, que c'est parce que je représente quelque chose pour lui, mais je ne comprends pas, en quoi suis-je différent de Teddy ou de James ?

Les adultes pleurent tous devant moi.

La vieille dame que maman appelle « professeur » a des larmes silencieuses qui coulent entre ses rides sans qu'elle ne détourne les yeux de moi.

Moins souvent, l'infirmière pleure en souriant, en disant que c'est mieux comme ça. Elle m'a dit un jour que si ça me permettait de ne plus me blesser, je suis mieux comme ça.

Neville n'aime pas pleurer devant moi, ces larmes sont secrètes. Mais je les sens dans ses yeux, et je les entends derrière la porte. Elles me font presque autant mal que celle de maman.

Tante Mione ne pleure pas, elle. Pas devant moi en tout cas. Ses larmes sont sur l'épaule d'oncle Ron ou elles restent dans sa tête. Elle garde simplement le sourire en faisant semblant que me voir ne lui fait rien.

Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, parce qu'ils ne me disent pas pourquoi ils pleurent. Tante Mione ne m'a répondu qu'une fois, elle m'a dit que c'est à cause de mes cicatrices en forme d'éclair sur mon front. J'ai du mal à comprendre ce que ça à voir avec les larmes des adultes, mais je ne dis rien.

S'ils pleurent à cause de moi, c'est juste que je suis méchant, les cicatrices n'ont rien à voir là-dedans.

Et puis, aussi, il y a l'homme blond.

L'homme blond est grand, beau, et très élégant, mais il ne sourit jamais, et n'a pas l'air très gentil. Il n'a eu qu'une seule larme, la première fois qu'il m'a vu. Une larme qui a glissé sur son visage crispé alors qu'il me regardait avec tant de colère que j'en ai eu peur. L'homme blond ne pleure plus depuis, mais il vient souvent se mettre dans la rue en face, à l'ombre de la maison abandonnée, pour me regarder par la fenêtre de ma chambre.

James dit que je mens, et qu'il n'y a personne dans la rue. Alors je ne le dis pas à maman et on continue à se regarder tous les deux.

Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête.

Ça fait quatre ans que le mage noir est mort et que le héros s'est sacrifié pour l'Angleterre. C'est la vieille dame qui l'a dit au repas du soir en levant son verre. Oncle Ron m'a regardé et s'est mis à pleurer, il est sorti de la cuisine en sanglotant et tante Mione s'est excusé avant de le suivre.

Maman fait comme s'il ne se passait rien, elle fait claquer son verre contre celui de la vieille dame et boit son vin d'un coup. Moi, j'attends quelques secondes puis descends discrètement de ma chaise et je me faufile jusqu'à la porte. Je veux savoir, je veux tellement savoir que je me sens obligé de les suivre.

Ils sont dans le petit salon, je me glisse sous le fauteuil, comme d'habitude quand j'espionne maman, et me blottit en boule pour ne plus bouger et faire de bruit.

-je n'en peux plus Hermione, à chaque fois que je regarde Harry, à chaque fois que je vois les cicatrices, ça me fait mal !  
-contrôle-toi un peu Ron, cela fait quatre ans que ça dure, il faut que tu arrêtes de pleurer à chaque fois !

Tante Mione est en colère, et moi j'ai froid, d'un coup.

C'est quand il me voit qu'il a mal.

-mais c'est horrible, mon meilleur ami est mort, et pourtant il est toujours là, si petit et si différent, comment je suis censé rester calme, comment _toi _tu oses rester calme ?!

Tante Mione s'énerve, et moi je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas grave, je ne veux pas comprendre finalement, ça fait peur, et ça fait mal. Je savais que c'était de ma faute, mais ça fait mal quand même de l'entendre.

Ils continuent de parler, et ne me remarque pas sortir de sous le fauteuil puis de la salle.

Dehors il pleut, mais ce n'est pas grave, je ne m'en rends presque pas compte. J'ai envie de courir, mais j'ai trop peur de glisser si je le fais : c'était la première fois que je sortais de la maison, maman ne me l'avait jamais permis.

-qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?

Je sursaute et me tourne. C'était l'homme blond, il était vêtu d'une épaisse cape qui lui cachait la moitié du visage, mais je l'ai regardé assez souvent par la fenêtre pour pouvoir facilement le reconnaître.

-je suis parti de la maison...

Je l'ai dit d'une petite voix, mais il hoche la tête. Il lève ensuite un bras, un pan de sa cape dans la main, et me couvre de la pluie.

-aide-moi, monsieur.  
-pourquoi je devrais t'aider ? Demande l'homme blond en grimaçant, comme si l'idée même l'énervait.  
-parce que tu es le seul adulte qui ne pleure pas en me voyant.

Mon explication semble le déranger, puis il éclate de rire. Je ne comprends pas bien donc je ne dis rien, attendant qu'il dise autre chose. Il finit par le faire :

-les griffondors sont toujours tellement plein de sentiments qu'ils ne savent même pas les cacher devant les enfants... C'est pitoyable !

Comme je ne sais pas ce que ce mot signifie, je ne l'interromps pas et il finit par se calmer avant de poser une main brusque sur ma tête, me faisant sursauter.

-ça marche, Potter, tu veux t'en aller, c'est ça ?  
-pourquoi tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille ?  
-je t'ai appelé toute ma vie par ton nom de famille, ce n'est pas parce que tu as quatre ans maintenant que ça va changer.  
-mais c'est la première fois qu'on se parle... murmurais-je sans comprendre.  
-pour toi peut-être Potty... Sais-tu pourquoi les adultes pleurent en te regardant ?

Je secoue vivement la tête de gauche à droite.

-à cause de ça...

Son doigt glisse sur mon visage mouillé avant de s'arrêter sur mon front, sur les cicatrices en forme d'éclair dont oncle Ron parle si souvent...

Je porte une main à elles, comme si je pouvais les essuyer et les effacer, mais je sais que c'est pas possible, alors je baisse la main.

-allez, Potter, suis-moi.

L'homme blond commence à marcher, et je le suis sans un mot, impatient de comprendre la vérité derrière tout ça, derrière le comportement des adultes, derrière le regard triste de l'homme blond, derrière toutes ces phrases que je n'ai pas comprises où j'étais un adulte qu'ils aimaient et qui ne les faisait pas pleurer.

Alors que l'homme blond me prend par le bras pour transplaner, je jette un dernier regard à la maison dans laquelle j'ai grandi avec maman et James. La maison que je quittais pour la première fois de ma vie, où j'ai vu les regards fous de tant de personnes, où je n'ai jamais pu être le papa qui allait avec maman...

J'ai ensuite fermé les yeux, l'homme blond m'emporta avec lui loin de la maison qui abritait les larmes des adultes...


End file.
